


day 7

by whoopsiedaisiedoo



Series: 25 days of ficmas [7]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoopsiedaisiedoo/pseuds/whoopsiedaisiedoo
Summary: I have Feelings about them going back to earth and being happy and safe. also, gingerbread men and houses are weird, as a concept.





	day 7

Eiffel, delicately, put the final gumdrop on his gingerbread house. 

“Ta-da!” He announced proudly. “It’s our house!” 

It did, in fact, look somewhat like the house he shared with Lovelace, Minkowski and Hera. 

“Oh, you shouldn’t have!” Hera said. “It’s me!” 

“It’s you?” Lovelace asked.

“I am the house,” Hera said. “Well, I live here, but I am the building, and, it’s me!”

“It’s you!” Eiffel said, absent-mindedly reaching out and patting the wall. “You look beautiful.”

“Yes I do,” Hera said proudly.

Lovelace and Minkowski exchanged a look over their elaborate, multi-story gingerbread house. 

“Is it cute or creepy that Eiffel made a gingerbread replica of his girlfriend?” Lovelace asked.

“I don’t know, and I’m not sure I want to think about it that hard,” Minkowski replied.

“You know I can hear you, right?” Hera said. “I think it’s cute, and may I remind you that you made gingerbread men last week and decorated them to look like the two of you holding hands?”

Eiffel looked up from putting the icing supplies away. 

“You did what?” 

“We are never going to hear the end of this,” Lovelace muttered. “Hera, how could you tell him that.”

“It was cute!” Minkowski said. “In a strange and slightly creepy way, it was cute.” 

“You made gingerbread cookies of the two of you.”

“You made a model of your girlfriend!”

They stood in silence for a moment, all looking at each other, Hera’s camera peering around the room.

“So….it’s settled then?” Eiffel said. “We all have weird and kinda disturbing cute-couple gingerbread...things?”

“Uh, yes,” Lovelace said.

“And we should go our separate ways now?” Minkowski asked, tentatively. 

“That sounds good,” Eiffel agreed. “I’ll, uh, be in the basement. Let’s never talk about this again.”

“Agreed,” Lovelace and Minkowski said.

**Author's Note:**

> I have Feelings about them going back to earth and being happy and safe. also, gingerbread men and houses are weird, as a concept.


End file.
